


A Plate of Scones Fixes Everything

by wematch



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SnowBaz, carry on au, coffee shop AU, snowbaz au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wematch/pseuds/wematch
Summary: Coffee Shop AU where they keep looking at each other, until the day that Simon decides to send Baz a little note.





	A Plate of Scones Fixes Everything

I’ve been coming to the same coffee shop since college started, and since the first week, there’s a cute guy that keeps sitting in front of me.

Until today, I wasn’t sure that he kept sitting at the table in front of mine on purpose, but now I have a drink at my usual place with a note attached to it.

_I know you like sweet drinks and since it’s getting cold I hope you like hot chocolate - Simon._

I can feel myself blush, when I notice that he’s looking at me. So I take a sip, and nod my approval of the drink, which makes Simon smile.

 

**

 

Perhaps I should have talked to him, after he gave me the drink yesterday, but what do you say to a guy that you keep staring at, because you have a ridiculous crush on?

Instead of talking to Simon, I decide to give him something in return. And now I can’t focus on anything, at any moment, he’s going to arrive and find a plate full of scones at his table.

When I see him entering, I quickly look down at my book, but when I hear his chair moving I risk glancing at him. Simon has my note on his hand and a small smile on his face.

_Thank you, for the hot chocolate. I believe these are your favorites or am I mistaken? - Baz_

He’s still smiling when he looks me in the eyes, grabs a scone and shoves half of it in his mouth. _Fuck_.

 

**

 

Today Simon is early, and when I sit down he gives me one of his smiles. I have a latte on my table and a note.

_Hi Baz! You should try this one, it’s a special edition with loads of sugar._

I roll my eyes at that, but I can’t help but grin at him.

I notice that he doesn’t have any food on his table, he probably just ordered something and is waiting for it. And a bit later, the nice old lady that works here, comes into Simon’s direction, of course he ordered a bunch of scones, the tosser.

The waitress doesn’t stop at his table though, and I see Simon looking up confused, when she places the plate on my table. She knows us by now, since we are always here, so she must have been confused as to whom ordered the plate this time.

Should I get up and just give him the plate? Maybe I can sit here, to see what he does. He’s still looking at me confused, so I raise my eyebrow in a way of asking him, _what now_? Lets see what you do Simon, come on.

Suddenly he stands up, grabs his things and glances at me. He’s blushing but he has a determined expression on his face, and when he starts walking I can’t take my eyes off him.

Before I can register what is happening, he’s sitting right in front of me.


End file.
